I'll Take Care of You
by catshlee
Summary: One-shot. After the war, Sakura rushes to look for Naruto, only in a worse condition than she'd imagined...


**A/N: Based off of a dream that I had, so that should explain why it may not make sense. Sorry if the characters are OOC...this is my first fanfic. Please critique my work ^^' **

**warning: character death.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

All she could hear was the rush of the wind whipping through her hair as she flew through the razed forest, straining her ears for that one voice: his voice.

A strangled cry-her head whipped left towards the sound, there was no mistaking as to who it belonged to. Swiftly altering her course, Sakura dodged through the broken trees, rushing towards a clearing, man-made by the two men currently engaged in combat, as far as she could tell by sensing their chakra.

She was fatigued. She'd barely managed to survive her last opponent, an Akatsuki member at that. He was a new one, one with boring brown hair...what did he say his name-nevermind. Sakura chastised herself as she fought through the last reserves of her energy. She hadn't had time to tend to her own injuries, had to find him, had to make sure he was okay. She had heard him crying out in agony, the raw, strangled cry of a wounded animal.

She pushed more chakra to her feet as she willed herself to move faster, faster, she had to make it in time, she had to-a surge of relief as she felt the unknown chakra dissipate, saw for her own eyes as the unknown nin collapse to the bloodied ground. A ground strewn with already rotting corpses, the ground stained with their life forces. _Had they been fighting this long? _

The bright emerald eyes widened as she saw a flash of yellow hair sink to his knees, drop to the ground. Sakura was there in the blink of an eye, kneeling next to him, immediately examining his wounds, hands glowing a soft green. The same green eyes narrowed, thin pink brows furrowed with worry as she took it all in: skin burned red from use of the the kyuubi, and a large-_no_, she thought with a sharp intake of breath-hole in his chest, likely from the now-dead nin's sword, which had also punctured a lung. She could see from the purple discoloration of the tissue surrounding the wound that the weapon had had a poison coating, somehow preventing the kyuubi's chakra from quickly healing the injury. Her green eyes softened as she wondered how long he had fought with such an injury, stupid boy.

Ugh, she didn't have to time examine the poison, to determine the reason for such an atrocity, think about such trivial matters. She pushed more chakra through her hands as she put all her force into closing the wound. She didn't have much time-no, she could do this. She could save him. She would save him. She couldn't let him-

Her eyes widened as she felt a hand weakly rest on her cheek, pulling her back to reality. Her eyes roamed over his hand, bloody, down his charred arms, over his bloodied form, barely concealed by a tattered uniform. Looked into his deep blue eyes, as she continued her frantic healing. _Is it me or do they seem paler than before?_

"Sakura...chan..." he whispered, eyes glowing with recognition, "...it's...okay...you can-"

"Stop talking. You need your strength. I'm going to save you," she forced through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan...it's...cold..." he whimpered, lips trembling from the effort.  
"Please, please...stop. I can save you," desperate now.

"You're...at your limit...I can tell...just...let me go..."  
"NO! N-no...don't leave me. Y-you can't leave me! You promised," she choked out, sobbing now. _Damn these stupid eyes. Stop crying. I need to save him._

"Ah..I...s-sorry, Sakura-chan...at least...I got to...see you...one last...time," he sighed, lips curling at the corners.

"NO! Don't do this to me! Please, PLEASE! Nnnononono don't go, I need you. Please-" her voice broke, throat choked by her sobs. She trembled as his hand fell, leaving a trail of crimson on her cheek. She had already run out of chakra, hadn't noticed it until now. Green eyes locked with blue, watched them fade, slowly, then become dim, as the occupant of the house shut off the last of the lights and left. Left her, alone. She cried as she watched her whole world, her life, the boy she grew to love, fade away, his soul carried away with the winds. Sobbed as her own body collapsed on top of his, tears falling as her own world faded to black.


End file.
